Inheritance
by pixi-styx1221
Summary: Opposite of what most think,Severus Snape is not an only child.He actually has 12 younger siblings and when his little sis comes 2 Hogwarts, his life is turned upside down.me no own hp!r&r plz!slight ooc,good sev,ok draco,confused harry, dumbles...?REVIEW
1. Give Them My Love

Severus Snape snarled under his breath as he stalked up to the Headmaster's office. He had been disturbed once again, from making potions Poppy needed in the Infirmary, and he was pissed.

Hopefully Albus wouldn't tell him to go check up on Potter. Just the thought of him was abhorrent, and going to check on the spoiled brat was out of the question. He represented all that Severus had lost and James Potter gained. Lily, a home, and a chance at having his own family, not that he needed a large on anyways. He had his many siblings for that.

Opposite of the popular opinion, Severus Snape was not in fact, an only child. No, he had many siblings, the youngest of which was eleven? Twelve? He couldn't remember. Too many names, he growled to himself.

"Sugar Plums!" The dar

k man snapped at the stone gargoyle. It moved aside, and Severus swept up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Albus Dumbledore called. Severus did so, his face down on the floor, preventing him from seeing the man in front of him.

"Severus?" The visitor gasped. Severus looked up sharply and a look of complete and utter surprise came across his face.

"Father?" Severus asked, knowing he looked to be the mirror image of the man in front of him if not for the hair, which was black unlike his father's dirty blonde.

"Do you two know each other?" Albus asked mildly. Both men shot each other exasperated glances.

"Albus, if one calls another by name and then the other responds in an extremely familiar title, do you think they'd know each other?" Severus inquired sarcastically. Albus looked up.

"Yes, but you never know. Anyhow, maybe you would like to explain to your son what all this is about, Michael."

"Okay." The man sighed, flopping into a chair. Severus raised an eyebrow. His father was all about proper posture and etiquette, and yet here he was acting like a teen. "As you know, Anastasia is now twelve. Like all of you kids have done, she's going to come spend the year here at Hogwarts. Only problem is the healers say she should be coming into her inheritance soon, and I don't want her away from home for that."

"Especially since she has anthrophobia (1)." Severus continued.

"Exactly. Albus said there was a creature inheritance professor here, but I didn't know it was you."

"Father, I told you I was a Potions Master and that I taught at Hogwarts. Or did you forget?"

"Forgot. Anyways, Anastasia must come since it's tradition. Will you look after her, Severus? Please?" Michael looked up at his eldest son, who was watching him with an amused smirk on his face.

"I would have done it anyways, Father. I haven't seen any of the kids, excluding Marcus and Alex, since Anna was born. How is everyone?"

"Good. Hope is a healer now, the triplets are still in their musical obsession faze, the twins are busy training. I don't know about Lita, Triston, or Joseph, though. They've been avoiding contact, much like you have. Marcus is still being a brat, but you already know that, and Alex is Alex. Anastasia is so introverted right now, it's rather scary. She's like you but in a twelve year old body."

"Great, mini me's are fantastic!" Severus exclaimed sarcastically, even though both men could tell he really did care about his younger siblings. "Anyways, send Anna over sometime soon and I'll help get her settled in. Give everyone my love." With that unexpected comment said, Severus Snape swept out of the room to prepare for his youngest sister's arrival.

* * *

Anthrophobia- fear of people

This suddenly came to me in a dream last night, kind of weird, but I ran it by my friend and decided to post it. So, yeah. Tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Anastasia

Hope sighed as she watched her little sister walking next to her, head down, shoulders hunched, and feet shuffling. It wasn't that she hated her sister or despised looking after her. She just wished Anastasia's anthrophobia wouldn't control her life as much as it was right now.

_Hopefully Severus will get her over her fear. He never was one for coddling us and protecting us from everything_, Hope thought, staring up at the huge castle called Hogwarts where her only older sibling worked. The duo walked into the Entrance Hall and Hope stopped in remembrance of her times there.

"You go on ahead, Anna, I'll be right behind you," Hope told her youngest sibling quietly, taking off her cloak and folding it in halves over her arm. Anastasia, known as Anna, looked at her nervously but swallowed back her fear and squared her shoulders. Hope felt an ache near her heart at the bravery her little sister showed even though she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was terrified.

Hope followed, staying a few feet behind to watch her sister's reaction at seeing her oldest brother for the first time in years, the last being when she was three. She smiled as she noticed that Hogwarts hadn't changed much since she was in the school.

"SEVVY!" Came the cry a few moments later, and Hope grinned as she watched her older brother come down from the staff table as her baby sister went tearing towards him at a speed she'd never before seen exhibited for a huge hug.

"Hey, little princess." Severus Snape murmured into his sister's ear, bending over her slightly to shield her from the rest of the staff's view while slowly trying to guide her to the door. He was planning on gradually letting the frightened girl meet the staff instead of all at once. "You miss me?"

Anna nodded, her face buried within her oldest brother's cloak, breathing in the scent that was his and his alone. Even after all these years she knew that smell, and also knew it couldn't be reproduced. It was purely Severus.

"Severus," Hope greeted warmly, smiling at the still hugging pair. Severus pulled away from Anna long enough to hug the only sibling of his closest to his age that knew the joys of potions.

"Hope. How are you? I heard from Father that you were given that healer position you've always wanted." Severus smiled at her, but Hope's eyes narrowed.

"And you wouldn't know anything about how I got it would you now? Especially since that other girl clearly should have gotten it." Severus's grin faded and he scooted back a bit, pulling Anna in front of him.

"Nope!"

"Severus Tobias Snape, don't you dare try and use your baby sister as a human shield!" Hope screeched.

"Yeah, well we're not exactly human, are we?" Severus asked softly. Hope reached over her sister's head and smacked Severus. "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Sev. Surely you know that much?" Hope inquired, smirking at him. Severus sighed and shook his head and the two jumped when they heard giggling near them. They looked around and noticed Anastasia giggling away. She stopped a moment, looked at them and went back to laughing quietly.

"Find something funny, little princess?" Severus raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and was able to sputter out, "Twins!" Before her giggles consumed her.

"What?" Severus looked at Hope for guidance.

"I think she's trying to say we sound like the twins and triplets do when they're arguing on who gets the studio."

"They should do first come first serve. Works well enough here."

"Yeah, well, they think first come first serve means whoever was born first gets it."

"Why oh why did we have to have so many annoying siblings?" Severus groaned, but noticed his sister's eyes, which were shiny with tears. "Hope? What's wrong?" Severus frowned and a voice entered his head.

_She never laughs anymore. Never._ Severus immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_We'll get her through this, Hope. Besides, this is probably showing a little of what she'll be like after she comes into her inheritance. _He replied, still mind to mind.

_We're lucky the only people who can hear us are our siblings, and only those that have come into their inheritance_. Hope told him, before withdrawing. Anastasia had stopped laughing and was now looking around the hall as if finally taking it in.

"Will you be leaving soon, Hope? Or can you stay for a bit?" Severus asked, moving to herd the two ladies down the hall to his rooms, which were not in the dungeons.

"I can stay for the day today, but I have to get back to work tomorrow. Now tell me how you've been. Marcus says the made up identity thing works, especially since he's in your house, but I don't think it'll work for Anna."

"No, I was actually going to have the Headmaster announce her as my little sister at the feast, if only to keep some people off her back. Then the problem will be those that hate me will try and hurt her, namely Potter." Hope frowned at her brother, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Severus, I will have none of that while I am here. He's your mate's son, and you're obligated to look out for him. Yes, I know, you're doing that, but you're hurting him, Sev. Think of how Lily would feel if she found out how you were treating him." Severus sighed and looked away, and Hope let him, knowing he hated to feel weak. Crying, in his eyes at least, was a weakness.

"Sevvy, where's my room?" Anastasia asked innocently, diverting the conversation, knowing instinctively that both her siblings needed it.

"This way, little princess," the man said, leading her out of the room. Hope sighed and sat down, listening to her siblings voices. The firplace in front of her flared green and McGonagall's face appeared.

"Oh, hello, Miss Schafer, how are you?" The woman inquired, recognizing her old student.

"Well enough, Professor, thanks. Do you want Severus?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Okay, gimme one sec," Hope turned away to see Severus standing there and she motioned to the fireplace. Severus nodded to the bedroom and Hope left to keep their younger sister out of the way for the moment.

"Severus, why is Miss Schafer in your rooms?" McGonagall asked sharply, still being protective of her students.

"She was bringing her patient and my little sister here, Minerva. Anna has anthrophobia and isn't ready just yet to meet everyone, before you ask. We were getting her settled in. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Your godson just came through the Floo. He has blood covering him and is very upset. I would suggest you go visit him, he's in the Hospital Wing now." With that, Minerva broke the connection and Severus sat back on his heels. There was a clearing of the throat and he turned around to see Hope and Anastasia staring at him.

"Shall we?" Anastasia asked, already walking towards the door. Hope and Severus stared at her back in surprise before both scrambled to follow her.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!

NOT A CHAPTER!!!! Just wanted to explain the mate thing to everyone now, before this progressed and you got even more confused.

Now, to understand the mate thing, you gotta understand the creature inheritance, or at least, my view on it. To have a creature inheritance, you have to be born one, or in the case of vampires, bitten. Werewolves are not in this category, because they change at every full moon. Vampires, veela and elves fall into this category because they can easily blend in with humans, with little to no problems.

Vampires: If you are bitten before you turn twelve, you don't immediately change into a vampire. Your body can't stay in the sun for very long and you're allergic to garlic, but that's all. After you turn twelve, your body will change whenever it's ready. If you are bitten after twelve, you change into one immediately. All vampires can have children, and those children follow the same guidelines as the bitten children. After you change, you can go into the sun, but not for very long times, otherwise you get sunburned. Garlic is an annoyance, but no allergy. They do have to sleep, but not in coffins. Vampires prefer the dark, but if they are tired enough, they sleep during the day. Also, Muggles can't be a vampire, only wizards and witches. Severus Snape is not a vampire. Voldemort might be, though.

Veela: Unlike vampires, this species can only be born not made, same with the elves. They are extremely beautiful and most use it to their advantage. However, this group has a hard time blending in because everything about them screams 'SEXY!' Most females and some males go to Beauxbaton's while most males go to a school in the U.S. All are very peaceful creatures.

Elves: Again, can't be made. This is the only species that can hardly be told from human to elf. They are amazing at Glamour's and most don't like violence. There is a royal family, the Princes, and every generation is made up of thirteen children. The thirteenth child is the next king/queen and must have thirteen children. In this fic, I'm guessing you already know a few of the kids. I'll clarify in a list later. This group relies heavily on their mates.

Royal Elvin Family consists of: Severus Snape- 33

Hope- 30

Carter- 25 (triplet)

Cara- 25 (triplet)

Carmen- 25 (triplet)

Lita- 23

Triston- 20

Joseph- 19

Nicole- 17 (twin)

Olivia- 17 (twin)

Marcus Flint- 16

Alexander- 14

Anastasia- 12 (next Queen)

Side not on the Royal Family: All siblings after coming into their inheritance can contact each other in their minds. So far, on this fic, only one person has found their mate. Another is coming.

Mates: All groups/ species change, or come into their inheritance, when they are twelve or older. For vampires and elves, it can be violent and painful. Veela, since they are peaceful, don't have a violent transformation. Above anything else is the need for their mate to be happy, even if it means they are not with their intended. Severus Snape and Lily Potter are an example in this story. I'll reveal the rest in a later chapter. Also, if their mate dies, the one left living must, to an extent, look after any children their mate bore. If one mate is in danger, their partner if they are near, feels a great need to go to them. All mates are protective of each other, whether from another fe/male or from an enemy.

Hope this cleared up a lot of things. Any questions, tell me them, and I'll try and give you an answer. Thanks all!


	4. Panic and Dragons

Anastasia POV:

"Anna! Anna!" My oldest sister called. I ignored her. It'd been a total spontaneous thing, deciding to go see this kid, but I could tell he was important to Sevvy. Now, though, I'm losing the courage I started out with the closer I got to the Hospital Wing.

I felt an arm encircle my waist and I began to panic. I whimpered and tried to get away but I was held fast. I gasped unable to catch my breath, and I felt those horrible betraying tears slide down my face. "No. No. Lemme go," I moaned, feet kicking and arms flailing wildly.

"Severus Snape!" I vaguely heard a sharp voice say. "Put her down this instant!" I struggled harder than before, somehow hoping this would make it go away, but the impressive strength in the arms that held me prisoner never faltered.

"Leave him alone, Professor. He has to figure out how to calm her down on his own. These panic attacks happen often." Another voice I barely recognized as Hope's replied. It was then that I heard my captor whispering something to me. I stopped thrashing about to listen.

"It's alright, princess. You're safe. It's just me and Hope, no one else. Are you listening, princess?" He paused long enough for me to nod before plowing on. "Calm down, sweetie. You're safe, it's alright. Shhh…Relax, princess. Just relax." I shuddered a bit in an effort to stop the sobs rising in my throat, but couldn't stop them. I started crying, turning to bury myself in Sevvy's robes.

After a while, the tears subsided and I sniffled, pulling away and rubbing away the rest of the tears. Sevvy had been rubbing my back as I cried and his hand paused. "Better, princess?" I nodded. "Do you still want to go see Draco?" I nodded again. "Alright. But promise to tell me or hope if you feel uncomfortable at all, okay?"

"Why?" I whispered.

"So we can help you. Your twelve, sweetheart, not three. There are going to be times when you panic, but you can't let that get in the way of your education. If you ever have a problem, or feel panicked, I expect you to go immediately to the nearest professor or come to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I mumbled. I pulled away from Sevvy fully and turned around. Hope was there, as well as a woman in a green tartan dress with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. My throat started clogging up and I pressed back against my brother's body.

"Anna, relax. She's not here to hurt. Focus on your breathing. In for four and out for four, remember?" I nodded. Focusing on my breathing was actually harder than I thought, feeling threatened as I did, so it took a while before I was relaxed enough to actually meet the woman, who turned out to be my Transfiguration professor, the Deputy Headmistress, and the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Are you heading up to see Draco?" She asked Sevvy after I was more comfortable. He nodded. "I will warn you, he's extremely, how to put it? Frightened and shattered, I suppose. Either way, if he's still conscious when you get up there, he just might launch himself at you."

"Thank you for the warning, Minerva." He said.

"Oh, it's no problem, Severus. And if you ever have trouble in class or otherwise, I expect you to come to me, understand, young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied softly. She nodded to Hope and Sevvy, smiled at me, and strode off.

"Why is it that she can always reduce me to feel like a schoolboy getting caught in the act of something really bad?"Severus mused as we continued on. Hope laughed.

"I don't know, Sev, maybe because you were always getting in trouble?"

"Sevvy? Get in trouble? When?! Tell me, please?" I turned to my sister, clutching her arm, looking up at her pleadingly.

"Why?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well, since I'm the only sibling being introduced as who I am, I decided to take on the responsibility of utterly decimating his despicable behavior. That, of course, means that I need satisfactory blackmail material, and who else is better to give it than you, O amazingly charming and beautifully smart older sister?"

"Alright, alright, stop it with the flattery!" She giggled. "It gets you absolutely nowhere, as I have other younger sibs. Every single one of them has used that phrase!"

"And every single one of them has said you can't resist a good puppy pout, too!" I grinned cheekily up at her. Sevvy sighed and pushed open two doors.

"Anna, stick to Hope, please. I don't know if Draco is still awake…"

"He is. And I would be careful, because he's going to rush you as soon as he sees you. Which would be right about… NOW!" I predicted, and sure enough, a body was flung at Sevvy, who barely caught the slim frame of the boy.

"Uncle Sev!" The boy sobbed, clinging to Sevvy like I must have been earlier. "Uncle Sev! He killed her! He killed her!" Sevvy picked up the boy, Draco, and walked over to the nearest bed, sitting down and rocking the boy.

"Hush, Dragon, and calm down. Hush, hush…shhh…" I watched with avid interest as Sevvy comforted Draco. He was very adept at it, apparently, as he calmed down relatively quickly. "Now, who killed whom?"

Draco choked the words out. "Father. Father killed Mother. He killed her, Uncle Sev, and _laughed_. Why'd he do that? Mother hasn't done anything to him!" He burst into tears again, and this time Sevvy just let him cry. I frowned and moved closer to Draco and Sevvy. Then I moved a little closer…and closer…and closer still until I could reach out and place my hand on Draco's shoulder. He stiffened.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, so, so, so sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that. If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me." Sevvy smiled at me and I smiled back. I really did feel bad for the boy. To have his image of his father shattered because he watched the man murder his mother and then laugh. I'd never know exactly what it felt like, since my family always came together in a crisis, but I could well imagine it.

"Who are you?" He asked, taking on a faint haughty tone. I made a face.

"I can be just as stuck up as you can, if not better, Draco Malfoy. Anyhow, to answer your question, I'm Anastasia, pronounced Ah-nah-stah-zee-uh. Anastasia Snape, but I go by Anna."

"I didn't know you had kids, Uncle Sev." I smiled slightly.

"We're not related in that aspect, actually. I'm his little sister. The baby, if you will." I pulled another face.

"Hush, brat! You never know what's good for you."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow in what I knew was a Severus-like manner. Turning to my sister I said, "Hope, I do believe you were going to give me some blackmail material on Sevvy. May I please have it now? He is becoming most unbearable." Hope's hand was over her mouth, her eyes filled with mirth.

"Sorry, Anna, but we'll have to talk another time. I've gotta go, I have an appointment soon." I frowned and ran to hug her.

"Must you leave? I don't want you to go!" I exclaimed, squeezing her tightly before letting up just a bit.

"I know, honey, but Severus is here for you. Try to keep him out of trouble, no? And that godson of his."

"Hope, I don't want you to go! Please don't leave!" I wailed.

"Hush, Anastasia. I have to leave. Don't forget to practice meditation everyday, and if you ever feel an attack coming on, go immediately to Severus or one of your professors. If you have trouble meditation, I'm sure Severus can help. Now, please let go of me, so I may leave."

I clung on tighter. "No!" I cried. She smacked me on the bum once.

"Anastasia Eileen Snape! Let go of me now!" I whimpered and did as she said. Tears blurred my vision, and I swiped angrily at my eyes. "I'm not leaving forever, sweetie. Now behave." Hope gave me a quick hug and ruffled my hair, before leaving the room, calling over her shoulder, "Take care of her, Sev!"

PLZ READ! IMPORTANT INFO IS IN IT!

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but this was meant as a birthday present for myself. I'm just lucky I got it out in time. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. It has also come to my attention that some people don't like characters being OOC. I'm just going to say, if you don't like this don't read it. Everyone has their own tastes, and they shouldn't force themselves to do anything they don't like.

Also, as I was writing this, I noticed Anastasia seems to jump back and forth from being scared to being happy to being a bit spoiled. All I'm going to say is that Anastasia is insecure at this point in time, so she's going to have random mood swings. Be ready for a girl with spirit though. Another thing. Hope is a doctor, although not specifically Anastasia's. She's posing as her doctor, one because Anastasia is her baby sister, and two because her real doctor, who might be revealed later on, was supposed to remain undercover. Reminder: They are elves. Most people think they are extinct.


	5. Duckie and Ferrets

Anastasia POV:

I took a deep breath and looked at Sevvy. He smiled at me. "Don't worry, hon. You'll be fine. And if you need anything, remember that Draco is on the train, okay?" I nodded and gulped. The huge locomotive was intimidating, but not because of its size. No, it was intimidating because within the next half hour to an hour, the students of Hogwarts would soon be entering the platform and boarding the train. For me, that is terrifying.

"Do I have to ride the train, Sevvy?" I whispered. He frowned at me.

"Yes. And don't you dare start begging to just go back to Hogwarts with me, Anastasia Eileen Snape. This was Dr. Bule's suggestion (AN: to Mermaid-girl34 – Get it? Get it? To everyone else: Inside joke, had to put it in there). Now go put your stuff on the train and find yourself a compartment. Hurry though, I have to be back in about ten minutes." I nodded and ran to a door. Jumping on, I grabbed my things from my brother and went to search for a compartment. Finally, I chose one relatively close to the end before getting off the train and running back to say good-bye to my brother, even though I'd be seeing him in about – oh, five to seven hours.

"Alright, princess, I have to go now. If you can't be good, behave and if you can't behave, be good." He bent down and gave me a hug before ruffling my hair and Apparating away. I gulped again and looked around. My chest was tight from anxiety but I ignored it for the time being. I sighed and swallowed hard again before going back to my compartment to try and get in a short nap before everyone arrived. And before I went to my own personal hell.

When I woke up, I heard people running up and down the corridor. I looked out my window and noted that we were still at the platform, but it looked like we were about to leave. The door to my compartment opened and I tensed as I turned around to see who it was.

"Relax, Anna, it's just me, Draco." The blonde haired aristocrat said.

"Hey, Duckie." I replied, grinning a bit at his nickname and how he'd gotten it.

_Flashback:_

_It's been two weeks since Draco had gotten out of the Hospital Wing. He was still slightly shocked at what his father had done, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. At this point in time, he was moping in his room because he'd tried to steal my wand, which Sevvy wasn't going to tolerate. Even though he knew I could do magic without it, if I focused hard enough._

_Anyways, Draco was in his room moping, and I decided to take it upon myself to try and cheer him up. We'd become tentative friends after his first week in the Hospital Wing, but there wasn't much beyond that._

_So I went to Draco's room and opened the door. Immediately I ducked, because I'd previously made the mistake of walking in unannounced and got a book to the head because of it. Sure enough, a pillow sailed over me, and I straightened, skipping over to Draco, who was lying on his bed, glaring at me._

"_Hola, chico!" I said, smiling. He grunted. I grunted back. He growled at me. I returned the growl with one of my own. He sighed and I sighed too. He huffed, and I copied him. Finally he sat up and said,_

"_Would you stop that?" I tilted my head._

"_Only if you will. Besides, you were speaking animal, and I was just trying to copy so you'd understand me."_

"_Are you implying that I'm an animal?" He shrieked. I looked at him._

"_Well, you're name does mean dragon…" I said. He growled at me and I growled back. Then he just stopped and glared at me. "Glaring at me won't make me spontaneously combust you know." I pointed out._

"_Why can't you just leave me alone?" He shouted._

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_Because I don't wanna."_

"_Yeah, I get that. But why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_Didn't I already tell you?" I grinned cheekily at him. He huffed out another breath. "Trying to breath fire now, are we?"He glared at me. I shrugged. "You know, maybe the breathing fire thing isn't working because you were improperly named."_

"_I was named just fine, thank you." He snarled._

"_Okay, so maybe your full name was good. But you need a nickname. Drake won't work, cause that sounds __**Muggle**__…" Draco just kept glaring. "Hmmm…Name's Draco, which means dragon, but he can't breathe fire. Drake won't work, but a drake is a male duck…Well, that would work. He's a male and he squawks and quacks all the time. I know!" I exclaimed brightly._

"_I dub thee, Draco Malfoy, Duckie of Slytherin!"_

_End Flashback_

"Anna? Anna? Earth to Anna? Come in, Anna!" Draco was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I startled. "Oh, sorry, Duckie. Flashback moment." He glared at me.

"Stop calling me that!" He said.

"Well, since you said please…Nah, it's too much fun to rile you up."

"UGH!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and flopping onto the seat across from me. "I give up! You are impossible!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

"No, it's -"

I interrupted him. "Ohhh, thank you, Duckie. You're such a sweetie!" I reached over and pinched his cheek. He slapped my hand away and stuck out his tongue at me. "Careful there, Duckie, you might get chicken poop on it." I grinned. He huffed, and crossed his arms before turning to glare out the window.

It was a couple of minutes before the feeling of fun and enjoyment wore off. Draco was still staring out the window and I started to get worried. "Duckie?" I asked quietly.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are- Never mind." I whispered, turning to look sadly out the window. Groups of families stood around outside, laughing and talking. The train whistle blew and people began to usher their children onto the train, waving goodbye and calling out reminders. A tear trickled down my face and I sniffled silently as I reached up to wipe it away.

For a long time we just sat there, watching the countryside fly by. After a while, Draco stood up and left the compartment to do who knows what. The comforting silence with only the murmur of people running around outside and the rocking motion of the train soon lulled me to sleep. Tears still slipped down from under my eyes, but went unheeded.

I woke to the train jerking to such a sudden halt that I flew out of my seat and onto the floor. I cried out softly as I landed on my arm wrong, feeling it protest to the abuse. I carefully sat up and got back into my seat. As I was examining my arm, the lights flickered and shut off. I whimpered and curled up into a ball in the corner of my seat, wishing I'd done exactly what Sevvy'd told me not to do and begged him to just take me back with him to Hogwarts.

I looked out the window, but it was all dark and frosty. My breath came out in visible, white puffs, and the tears that had continuously been slipping down my face began to freeze. I shivered, clutching my robe closer to my body. Not that it did any good.

A shadowy form moved around outside my compartment, and I heard people across the hall crying out in fear. Then my door slowly began to open. I gulped, and huddled further into my cloak and closer to the wall and the window. The form came in and seemed to stare straight at me, although it didn't seem to have a face. I started to literally shake as it was quite scary. It came closer and closer to me, and I just tried to get smaller and smaller. Finally it reached me and it seemed to study me before sweeping out of the compartment.

I let out a deep breath. Then another and another. When I was calm again, I carefully stood up and walked to my compartment door. As I moved down the hall, the lights came on. Which was extremely lucky, because I was about to run into a man wearing old robes. I smelled something weird, kind of like a wet dog and I wrinkled my nose. Then it hit me. Two nights ago had been the full moon.

"Werewolf," I breathed, staring at the man. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Y-you're a werewolf. N-not to b-be r-rude or anything, s-sir." I stuttered, wishing I'd just kept my mouth shut. He frowned at me.

"No, no, child, it wasn't rude. But how did you know?"

"S-something s-smelled like w-wet d-d-dog, s-sir a-and the f-fu-full moon was t-two d-days a-ago."

"Ah, I see. Creature inheritance coming up soon?" I stared at him and nodded. "Would you like some chocolate?" Again, I stared at him, but this time in disbelief and confusion.

"W-what?"

"Chocolate. It's good for everything." He held out a piece and I warily took it. "Go on, eat it. It's not poisoned."

"W-well, y-yeah it's n-not p-poisoned. T-there's something a-about ch-chocolate and p-poison t-that always m-makes it neutral. M-my b-brother's b-been r-researching w-why for –y-years a-and h-he s-st-still h-hasn't f-figured i-it out."

"Oh? And what's your brother's name?"

"Y-you p-p-probably alr-read-dy know h-him. H-he's y-you're c-c-colleague, u-unless I'm m-m-m-mistak-k-ken."

"Severus? You're Severus' younger sister?" I nodded. "Well, that is a surprise. It must stink, being the baby, huh?" I shrugged. "Now that I think about it, he did mention you earlier this summer when I came to Hogwarts. He said you have anthrophobia, right?" Again, I nodded. He nodded back. "Well, if you ever need help, you can come ask, 'kay?" I nodded for the fourth or fifth time. "Now, can you go down about two compartments and give this chocolate to a black haired boy in there? He reacted badly to the dementors and eh needs more, but I want to take more around to the other students."

"I g-guess." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry; he's really nice, as are his friends. Oh, and my name is Professor Lupin." I snorted. "What?"

"W-wolf in L-Latin is l-lupe. Y-you're l-last n-name i-is L-Lupin, and y-you're a w-werew-w-wolf."

"Heh. That is kind of ironic, isn't it? But you don't mind taking the chocolate to them?" I shook my head. "Thanks, kiddo. And ten points to whatever House you get in." I smiled and thanked him before walking down the corridor to a compartment that seemed filled to the brim with people.

"What do you want?" A red headed kid asked rudely. I gave him the Snape Glare. He gulped.

"_I_ don't want anything." I said softly. Strange, I'm not stuttering. "Professor Lupin asked me to bring you guys some more chocolate. Not that I'd give you any." I added snootily. He opened his mouth to retort.

"Ron, just shut up." Another male but slightly weaker voice said. I turned towards it and saw a black haired kid with the most startling green eyes ever.

"Harry Potter." I whispered. He looked kind of depressed but he looked at me curiously.

"Why didn't you look at my scar immediately?" He asked.

"My doctor. She went to school with your mother and father. She didn't like your dad too much, but she never specified why. However, she was tutored by your mother and she had a lot of pictures of her. You have her eyes." I tilted my head. "And her build and facial structure." I smiled. "Professor Lupin told me that you especially needed the chocolate."

He sighed. "Yeah. That thing was weird, but I reacted to it strongly."

"That was a dementor." I said, sitting down and passing around the chocolate after I took a huge chunk myself. "They guard Azkaban, but they are guarding Hogwarts so Sirius Black can't get in. Why, I don't know. The man is quite innocent."

A bushy haired girl looked at me incredulously. "Are you kidding? Black is mad. He's chasing after Harry because he was one of You-Know-Who's followers." I shook my head.

"And let me guess…The Ministry said that." I laughed a bit at her facial expression. "Sorry, but they got the wrong man. Peter Pettigrew did it, I know it."

"And how is that possible? They only found his finger, meaning he's dead!" She snapped.

"Yes, that makes so much sense, seeing as all the other Muggles' bodies were whole and relatively unscathed. You do know that the nearest Muggle was about ten feet away from Black and Pettigrew and that his body got out with only a few scratches? It doesn't make sense for his body to be unscathed and in good condition and for Pettigrew's body to just vanish under the pretense of him being blown to pieces. It also doesn't make sense that Black wasn't blown to pieces in that explosion either."

The girl stared at me. "Besides, my doctor told me James Potter and Sirius Black were inseparable in school, and my brother says the same thing, and _he_ was in the same year as them. Nothing adds up, so the only conclusion is that the Ministry wanted to believe that they had the murderer and did not want to look beyond the obvious. And even then, they didn't even look at the obvious. They also didn't question Black under Veritaserum, just because they thought it was already a closed case, what with several Muggle witnesses. Muggles aren't always that observant, and every single one of them was Obliviated the moment the Ministry got there, so they couldn't testify." I let out a deep breath. "Does that sound like a closed case? Or does it sound like someone was lazy and incompetent?"

Everyone in the compartment was staring at me. I bit my lip and looked down. I heard a voice get cleared from the doorway and I glanced towards it. Professor Lupin was standing there. "You are quite right, Anastasia, it doesn't make sense. I don't know how I didn't see all those inconsistencies before." He smiled at me and Harry.

"I also went to school with James and Sirius, and your brother, Anastasia. Sirius and James were like brothers, and I never would have believed that they would ever betray one another. And we knew Peter, too. He was always a bit of a coward, but he was our friend, and I always thought he wouldn't have the courage to do that. Maybe that's why everyone believed it was Sirius. His family came from a long line of Slytherins, but he was the only Gryffindor in their family."

Harry looked at Lupin curiously. "You knew my father?"

"Quite well, yes. We were best friends, actually. Sirius and Peter were too." He smiled. "Now you might want to get into your robes, we'll be at Hogwarts within the next five to ten minutes." We nodded and I left to my compartment. I just finished getting dressed as the train slowed to a halt at the station. I got out and went to a carriage. A girl with hair as red as the boy I now know to be Ron Weasley was in it, along with a girl with pale blonde hair like Draco's.

"Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Luna Lovegood. What's your name?"

"Anastasia," I whispered. "Nice to meet you." We were silent for the rest of the ride, and when we got out at the steps I saw Draco talking to Harry and his friends.

"Did that old dementor scare you, Potter?" He was saying. I glared at his back and Harry saw me. He imperceptibly shook his head but I ignored him.

"Oh, shut up, Duckie. Not everyone cares about what you think." I said. He whirled around and glared at me.

"Leave us alone, Anna, this isn't any of your business." He said.

"Well, I'm making it my business. Now stop or I'll tell Sevvy you were bullying me on the train." His glare worsened. "Oh, stop trying to pull of the Snape Glare, Duckie. I'm immune to it."

"I wasn't bullying you on the train. If anything, you were." He said hotly.

"Oh really? Draco Lucius Malfoy, I don't know what you think bullying is, but I can assure you, it's not the same as my brother's. Now, if you are quite finished being an egotistical, whiny brat, I would suggest you leave before I do something I won't regret." I said low and menacing.

"You can't do anything to me, Anastasia Snape, and well you know it!" He snapped back.

"Oh, really?" I asked quietly. He nodded firmly. "Well, then, you are quite mistaken. Look up the Snape family, or, better known as the Princes, Mr. Malfoy. You'll get your answers then. Now, move out of my way or so help me God, I will permanently turn you into the little ferret you are. And no one will be able to find a way to change you back, not even my siblings."

"Is that a threat, Snape?" He sneered. I smirked.

"I don't know. Was it?"

"Yes, I do believe it was."

"And _you_ would know, wouldn't you? Seeing as you've made so many."

"Shut up, Anastasia! I mean it!" He shouted.

"All bark and no bite isn't a good way to get me to be quiet. Now leave me the hell alone!" I yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Two voices said at the same time. One was mild and slightly amused while the other was cold and silky. I knew both. I let out a deep breath and turned to face my brother and Lupin.

"No, sirs. We have it handled." I told them coolly. Sevvy gave me a look.

"Anastasia Eileen, you better hope to God Draco says the same thing, or there will be hell to pay." He said coldly.

"Shut up, Severus. I have neither the patience nor the time for something as insignificant and trivial as this." I replied, before turning on my heel and marching away.

Behind me I could hear Hermione say, "Oh my God. Did she just-?" And Ron's reply. "Yep. Man, I wonder how many detentions she's going to get."

* * *

Yeah, okay. Super, super, super sorry I haven't updated any stories in, like, three months, but I have been super busy. I had like, no time at all to get on the computer this week until today. So, so, so, so, so sorry. We had a musical to do and, well. Practice lasted about three to four hours each day and performances were just as long if not longer, since we had to be there an hour earlier.

So. Like it? Love it? Was it long enough? I've been trying to make them longer. This one took me two freaking hours to write up. Give me reviews, guys, and I'll be your buddy forever!


	6. Sortings,Detentions,&Common Rooms

In this chapter, the POV is going to switch back and froth from Severus to Anna. Sorry if it gets confusing! *ps1221

**Severus POV:**

I stared wide-eyed as my baby sister marched away from me and into the chamber off the Great Hall where she would enter with the other first years. I vaguely heard Weasley's comment about her getting detentions. Then I shook my head.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, into the Great Hall now. Same to you, Mr. Malfoy." I barked. Weasley, Granger and Draco all made for the door, but Potter stared at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "Move, Potter, or I'll assign a detention!" He seemed to smile a bit before nodding and joining his friends.

"Severus, why are you so harsh on them?" Lupin asked.

"I'm a Slytherin and a Death Eater. I can't let my cover slip. By the way, did you run into her on the train?"

"Yes. Right after the dementors finished the search. She recognized immediately what I was. How soon is her inheritance supposed to come?"

"We don't know. We really can't even make a guess because she's so close. It could happen in the next month or the next year. We are sure she will have gotten her inheritance by her thirteenth birthday." I replied as we walked into the Great Hall. He nodded to me and went to his place at the table as I went to mine.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the perfect Golden Trio sitting and talking together. Weasley kept shooting me murderous glances so I scowled at him the next time he looked up. The idiot boy paled and quickly looked away. Potter noticed and looked up at the Head Table curiously. Immediately, his eyes found me but instead of glaring, he nodded at me and turned back around. I struggled to keep my mask in place.

Luckily, the doors opened, letting in the first years. I maintained my glare as I looked at all of them. Anna was at the very back and I gave her a pointed look. She just grinned and stuck her tongue out at me. I glared even more so I wouldn't smile at the very childish gesture.

The Sorting went by relatively quickly and I mentally reviewed my new Snakes as it went. _There's the younger Greengrass, Jones, Zeller, another Zabini, the real Flint child, and the last Lowell boy._ I looked up as Albus stood and he nodded to me. I looked to Anna, who was pale, but when she noticed me watching her, she smiled.

"Students, old and new. This young lady here is not going into first year. Instead, she is going into second. Her name is Anastasia Snape, younger sister of our own Professor Snape. She has a condition that is very severe, and that is a fear of touch and large crowds. Please, do not purposefully harm her. Anyone doing so will report to Professor Snape for punishment, not another teacher. Now, let's finish with the Sorting so we may all eat our fill!" He then nodded to Minerva who smiled at Anna and motioned for her to sit on the stool.

**Anastasia POV:**

I took deep breaths as I walked up to the stool with the Sorting Hat on it. I couldn't help feeling nervous, but I was trying to push down the total anxiety that was threatening to swamp me with terror.

_Ahh, hello, youngest Snape…or should I say, milady?_ I tensed up._ Oh, I won't tell anyone your secret. All I'm supposed to do is Sort you. Now where should you go?_

_I'm sorry, but what's your name?_ The Hat began to laugh.

_My name, youngest Snape, is Archimedes. Thank you for asking. Now let's see…You have a thirst for knowledge that rivals your brother's-_

_Which one?_ I smirked a bit.

_Young Alexander's. Very loyal…mischievous when you want to be…and plenty of courage…_

_How long is this going to take, out of curiosity?_

_Depends on whether or not you'll let me do my job._ I snickered as the Hat huffed.

_Well then, I'll leave you alone…_

_Oh! What's this? Hmmm…yes, yes, I know exactly where you should go…better be_ GRYFFINDOR!

I smiled and hopped off the stool. I gave the Hat to Professor McGonagall and went over to Gryffindor. As I walked over, I faltered. All of them were glaring at me with such hatred. I looked over my shoulder at my brother, who started clapping. Then Duckie started clapping too, and I sent him a grateful smile, which he returned. Then Marcus clapped, then Alex. They clapped and I continued to walk to the table. I looked around but there didn't seem to be any space.

"Hey, Anastasia, over here!" I heard someone call. I turned and smiled as Harry nudged over Ron and made some space for me.

"Thanks, Harry." I murmured as I sat down. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Sure." Then the food appeared and I looked around, frowning at the choices. "What's wrong?"

"I don't see anything I can eat."

"Wryst diykd mendsb?" Ron said. I stared at him in disgust.

"One, that's just disgusting, and two, what the heck did you just say?" Ron glared and swallowed.

"What do you mean?" He reiterated.

"My doctor just put me on some weird diet. I can't eat any beef and that's all that seems to be in this area." Ron just shrugged and went back to shoving food into his mouth. I stared and then said, "You know what? Never mind. I just lost my appetite."

Those around us laughed.

**Severus POV:**

I ate slowly, watching my Snakes while taking notes. After I got all I needed to know, I looked over to Gryffindor to see how Anna was doing. Despite my dislike for Potter, I was happy that he'd called my little sister over to eat with him. Even though she didn't seem to be eating.

I scowled. "Severus, what's wrong?" Minerva asked. I shook my head.

"Anna's not eating again. Sometimes I just get so frustrated with her. She can be perfectly fine one minute and then horribly depressed the next." I shook my head again, still scowling.

"Severus, you have to take it slow with her. Just because she's getting better doesn't mean she won't have relapses. And that might include her not eating." My old Professor advised.

"Oh, I know that. But it doesn't help much."

"No, it probably doesn't. Just be patient, Severus, and hope she doesn't go into a total relapse after her inheritance."

"I don't think she will. By the way, I need some help. Anna talked back to me earlier before we came in and I don't know whether I should let it slip by or take points and give her a detention. I mean, she really came out of her shell if she was talking back to me and she was arguing with Draco as well. She threatened him too, but I don't know what I should do about it. I know I shouldn't let it slip, but I'm afraid if I take action about it, then she'll have a relapse." I said.

Lupin interrupted. "If I may give a suggestion, Severus?" I nodded. "Take five points and assign a detention. When she gets there, inform her why she got a detention. Tell her that it's all well and good that she stood up for herself, but as soon as she stepped on the Hogwarts Express, you were her professor, not her brother. As such, you deserve the respect of your station, meaning no talking back."

I thought about before nodding. "Thank you, Lupin; that helped a lot." He looked surprised, but he nodded and smiled. We both groaned when Albus made us sing the school song and I motioned for Anna, Alex and Marcus to stay back as the rest of the students left for bed.

"What's up, Sevvy?" Anna asked as she came up to me.

"He's just going to go over the usual stuff, sis. We can always go to him for help, don't be afraid to ask another teacher a question, run for your life if you talk back to him, die if you get a detention, that sort of thing." Alexander informed her nonchalantly after making sure no one could hear us.

"Ignore him, Anna Banana," snickered Marcus, using his old nickname for our baby sister. She just looked in between them confusedly. "Seriously, ignore him. He's just trying to confuse you."

"He did a good job of it," Anna replied. "By the way, thanks for clapping. I was seriously thinking of just going over to the Slytherin table just because the Gryffindors were being prats."

"No problemo, little-o sister-o." Alex grinned as I groaned. I hated it when he did that.

"Oh, shut up, Alex!" Anna snapped. Both of my younger brothers blinked. Anna shook her head and sighed tiredly. "Sorry, I'm just tired. The dementors on the train freaked me out. One came right into my compartment as I was waking up from a nap." Marcus and Alex looked up sharply.

"Alex, Mark, you know the drill. Remember, even though you are posing as children from another family, you get a detention with another teacher and you get one with me as well. Clear?"

"Crystal." They both affirmed before giving Anna a hug and leaving to their separate common rooms.

"And Anna, you have a detention with me tomorrow night and you lost five points. We'll talk tomorrow after your detention, but right now, I want you to go to bed. Here, eat this before." I handed her some chocolate and she gave me a hug before leaving the hall.

**Anastasia POV:**

As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but think that it was lucky that I'd come here about a week before school actually started; that way I knew my way around. It definitely came in handy when I made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I smiled at the portrait of the Fat Lady and said, "Good evening, Lady Jemina. May I pass into your humble abode so that I may rest before school tomorrow?"

She smiled at me and replied, "Of course, child. But next time you must have the password, understand?" I nodded and she swung open. (A/N: I realize Anna isn't stuttering like she normally does when talking to strangers, but I'm gonna point something out- the Fat Lady is a portrait. Even though it moves and talks, Anna is not afraid of any portrait. Just thought I'd clear that up. –ps1221) I entered the common room and all talking in the room stopped. Everyone glared at me, except for Harry and Hermione, who just rolled their eyes at the rest of our Housemates.

"Oi! Snape, get back down to the dungeons where you belong!" Ron called out from next to the fireplace. I flinched involuntarily. He doesn't have to be so mean, I thought to myself. Before I could reply or do anything, everyone else in the room took up the call. People all around me were shouting at me and calling out threats.

"ENOUGH!" I looked immediately at Harry. Somehow, I instinctively knew Harry had yelled that and, surprisingly, it hadn't frightened me when he screamed. "Honestly! Just because she's Snape's little sister doesn't mean anything!" He scolded. A few people looked ashamed, but Ron looked both furious and astonished.

"Harry! How can you stand up for her? She's a Snape! She'll probably just tell her brother everything so we lose points, just because she can!" He ranted. I sniffed and tried to blink away the tears blurring my vision. "Aww, are you about to cry? Poor wittle Snape girl! Why don't you just do us all a favor and go crawl into a hole and die!" He snarled. I flinched again. He stepped forward menacingly and I moved slightly to the side before rushing forward and knocking him over as I rushed up the stairs into the girls' dormitory.

I rushed into the second year's room and rushed into the loo before losing what little I had eaten at dinner. I pushed the door closed with my magic and locked it, just sitting next to the toilet as I sobbed. I don't know how long I sat in there, but it wasn't too long before the other girls in my dorm were knocking on the door and telling me to hurry up.

I got up off the floor and looked in the mirror. I scowled at my bedraggled appearance and set about cleaning myself up. I washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth and then left the bathroom. Most of them glared at me except for Ginny. She looked at me sympathetically and asked, "You okay, Anastasia?" I just nodded. "Okay, if you're sure…" I nodded again. She sighed and wished me a goodnight. I put on my nightgown and slipped under the covers, quickly falling into a sleep filled with nightmares of dementors and people screaming and yelling at me.

Sooo…um, yeah. Not the best, I know, but I figured I'd better update. I'm sorry it took so long, but my computer broke. It took a while before I could get it fixed and I didn't have any of my stories backed up on a flashdrive, so…yeah. I've learned my lesson: Always back up your stuff on a flashdrive. Or get my computer fixed faster, whichever you prefer.

For you Ron-lovers, he's not gonna stay this way. Trust me! But it's gonna be a bit before he changes. I need him to be moody (not Mad-Eye!) for this to pan out the way I want it to. So: Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry it might be a strange and possibly least favorite chapter, but it was crucial, especially to set up Severus' and Anna's school relationship.

Review and you'll get a cookie!

=D pixi-styx1221


	7. Coffee Thief!

Warnings: Might need a tissue box for this. It is a bit of a tear jerker for those of you that are really sympathetic or sensitive. I needed one myself…then again that could be from my cold…

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I hadn't slept at all well, nightmares waking me up periodically throughout the night. As I tumbled from the bed I tried to ignore the glares from the other girls in my dorm. Ginny wasn't glaring, but she wasn't defending me either.

I stumbled into the bathroom and turned up the hot water, stepping into the shower and standing there for five minutes. Quickly washing my hair, I stepped out of the shower and muttered a drying charm Sevvy had taught me. I braided my hair and then dressed in the uniform. While walking down the stairs, some of the girls in the older years came down, pushing me out of the way. It made me trip and fall head over heels down the stairs.

When I landed at the bottom, everyone broke out into laughter and as I stood up, I glared at them all. Harry wasn't in the dorms or the common room, but I didn't know how I knew that. My glare silenced a few people but most continued to laugh. I just shook my head and sighed, leaving Gryffindor and walking down to the Great Hall.

I sat down at the end of the table and everyone near me scooted away. I sighed again and poured myself a cup of coffee. I only had it occasionally, but I needed it right now. I looked up as someone sat across from me, smiling slightly when I realized it was Harry.

"You don't have to do this, you know," I said softly, taking a sip of my drink. Harry nodded. "Why?"

"Because last year, I was treated like crap and I know how it feels. You don't deserve it. By the way, did you get points taken or detention from Professor Snape?"

"Yeah, both. Five points and a detention tonight. Why?"

"Just wondering. I didn't know if he would punish you or not because you obviously don't talk back that often. Right?" I nodded.

"But how do you know that?"

"The fact that it took Professor Snape almost a full minute to order us inside. It never takes him that long."

"Oh." I frowned into my coffee before setting it down and going down the table to grab some fruit. I knew they wouldn't pass it down. When I got back to my seat, I noticed that my coffee was gone. I looked around, frowning, before looking at Harry. His face immediately gave him away.

"Hey!" He yelped when I hit him over the head. "What was that for?"

"You're a coffee-thief. You deserved it." I said before turning away and walking up to the Head Table to where Sevvy sat. Everyone in Gryffindor watched me suspiciously and Sevvy raised an eyebrow as I approached, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What is it, Anna?"

"Nothing much. Just stupid coffee-stealing Gryffs. Bad, bad coffee-thieving Gryffs. Evil coffee-kidnappers. They should go to prison for stealing the poor coffee. What did it do to them?" I started muttering under my breath. Sevvy sat his coffee down and I darted forward, grabbing it and drinking it quickly.

"Hey!" He protested. When I sat the cup back down, he stared at me in frustration and a little bit of anger. "What was that for?"

"Harry stole my coffee. I wanted coffee and you're the only person I know that takes it the same as me. Hence, I saved your coffee."

"More like stole my coffee."

"I saved it. You're grumpy even with drinking two cups in the morning."

"That's because I'm supposed to have three cups. Doctor's orders." I gave him a look.

"No doctor in their right mind would prescribe you three cups of coffee, Severus. You get hyper and then you get a really bad headache and then you're even grumpier than before." He glared at me then grabbed his coffee cup and sat back in his seat, muttering threats under his breath.

I turned around and walked back to Gryffindor's table and sat back where I had been before. Everyone in the Great Hall watched me, having seen the exchange at the table, even if they hadn't heard it. Harry stared at me and as I sat down, I grabbed his coffee and downed it too. "Now we're even." I said and he started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh, Anastasia! I can't believe you had the nerve to steal Snape's coffee, of all people! Holy crap!" He managed to gasp before falling back into laughter. I just shrugged and smiled. I picked up my fork and was about to eat my cantaloupe when a hand reached out and took my plate from me before ripping my fork out of my hand. I sat there dumbfounded for a second before looking around to see who had taken my food.

Ron smirked at me from further down the table while Hermione stared at me haughtily before going back to reading the thick tome in front of her. I bit my lip and blinked back tears before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. There was no use in sitting at the table to be bullied when I could get up and leave. I walked back to the tower and gave the password to the Fat Lady, who smiled at me sadly and let me in.

Walking morosely up to my dorm, I had the feeling I wouldn't make it to any of my classes with everything I needed. Sure enough, more than half of my things had disappeared. I felt a small flash of anger but it disappeared as quickly as it had come and I slipped into what Lita called my 'survival mode'. I packed what little I had, which was only one quill and all my textbooks, into my bag and left Gryffindor Tower.

Transfiguration was horrible. We had to take notes, and since I only had a quill and no ink or parchment, I could only sit there and listen to Professor McGonagall talk about what we would be doing the next day. I didn't look at anyone or anything but my hands until it was time to leave. I think I might have broken the record of first student to the door at the end off class; then again, I had nothing to pack away.

Herbology and History of Magic were just as bad. I probably could have fallen asleep in History, but I kept getting hit in the head with spit wads or paper airplanes with insulting images and comments inscribed onto them. By the time we left for lunch, I felt like I was going to start crying. I didn't, luckily; however, I didn't go in to eat.

Quietly, I sat by the lake and watched the Giant Squid wave its tentacles around before ducking underneath the water. The sun was warm on my back and the grass was soft, but I just couldn't enjoy the scenery as well as I could have normally. I let memories of days like this play like a movie within my head. One time, when all my sibling but Severus were home, we had gone down to the lake on a really warm day. I had been three and we had all spent most of the time splashing in the water until I had gotten cold. Nicole and Olivia had taken me back to the blanket and sat with me until the others were ready to leave. The day had had the same feeling as it did now, except I hadn't felt as cold as I felt in this time.

Shaking off the memories, I stood up and checked the time with an often used _Tempus_ charm. I needed to hurry in if I wanted to make it to Charms on time. I bent down to pick up my bag when I noticed it wasn't there. I looked around, quartering the ground and mentally retracing my steps in case I'd lost it. It was not in sight. The absolute misery swamped me in that moment as I realized someone hated me enough to try and take all of my stuff away, and I was helpless to stop them. I trudged up to the castle, not caring anymore if I was late to what was usually my favorite class. I just wanted the day to be over.

I got five points taken for being late and ten more for not having anything with me. I didn't protest. I didn't even look at the professor nor did I answer his questions. I remembered that I had detention with Sevvy tonight and what little happiness I had been clinging to slipped away. I felt alone, utterly alone. I didn't want anything more than to be back at home curled up in my bed and reading a book Papa had given to me earlier in the day.

When we were dismissed, I slowly got up from my seat and left. The floods of people surrounding me as the talked and laughed with friends made me feel even more melancholy than before. They were lucky to have friends. Someone pushed me and I tumbled to the ground. No one stopped to help me up and many people laughed as they continued on their way. Some purposefully toed me or stepped on me. I got up and dusted off my robes, shuddering as people glared at me. I weaved through the crowd until I got to the library. I had a free period and I wanted to get away from everyone.

After I walked in, though, I felt like ducking out. The Golden Trio was in there and that meant torture from Ron and Hermione while Harry tried to defend me; before I could follow through with it, Ron and Harry spotted me. Ron glared while Harry smiled and waved me over. I glanced at Ron and cautiously made me way over. "Hi," I murmured. Harry greeted me back.

"How's your first day going?" I looked at Ron again, and flinched violently as he glowered at me murderously. Harry looked at me worriedly.

"It's okay, I guess." I said quietly.

"You guess?" I just nodded. "Did something bad happen?" I nibbled on my lip. "Anastasia, what happened?"

"Anna." I said before I could censor it.

"What?"

"Call me Anna. I feel like I'm in trouble if you keep calling me Anastasia."

"Alright, then. Anna, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night and it's affecting my day." Harry stared at me suspiciously.

"You seemed cheery enough this morning."

"The caffeine's worn off." I lied. He bought it.

"I didn't see you at lunch."

"I was by the lake. I needed some space." I informed him.

"Did you eat at all?"

"Yeah. I had a sammich a house-elf brought me." Harry tilted his head curiously.

"What's a 'sammich'?"

"Sandwich. I should go." Then I turned and left, shuddering unnoticeably as I felt Harry's confused stare and Ron's hate-filled eyes bore into my back.

For the next hour or so, I wandered aimlessly through the halls, trying my best to avoid people. I didn't care what house they were in, I just didn't want to be glared at, jeered at or made fun of; thinking about it made tears fill my eyes and I sniffled. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to blink away the tears and trying to keep to the shadows. I stumbled over something on the floor and fell to the ground. I didn't bother getting up as I was just too tired.

I don't know how long I lied on the floor. Maybe thirty minutes or maybe an hour, I didn't really care. It took a long while before I heard a very familiar voice above me. "Anna? What are you doing on the floor?" I rolled onto my back and looked up at Marcus. He looked at me closely. "Are you alright, Anna? Do you want me to go get Sev?"

I vigorously shook my head. "Is this because you got a detention with him?" Again I shook my head. "Anna, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." I murmured, rolling onto my side and curling into a ball.

"Right, like I'm gonna believe that when you're curled up into a ball and you've obviously been crying." I felt him sit down next to me and an arm slid under me before I left the ground. I held still and cuddled into my brother when I was finally deposited onto his lap. I had gotten used to my siblings just picking me up and moving me where they wanted me to be. He started rubbing my back and I let myself relax a bit. "Come on, Anna, you know you can tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you so upset. Please tell me?" I sniffed a bit and shook my head. "Please? Did someone hurt you?" I shook my head again. "C'mon, Anna Banana, you know you can tell me anything!" I let out a weird hiccupping laugh and started to sob again.

"Mark? Anna? What are you doing on the floor?" Sevvy's voice said. I whimpered, tears trailing down my face, and snuggled closer. Marcus quickly told him what he knew and I let their voices waft over me as I was carefully lulled towards sleep. "Anna, will you please get off of Marcus? You not only missed lunch, but you missed dinner, too. And don't think you've gotten out of your detention." I felt Marcus stand up carefully before I was handed off to Sevvy. I grumbled and turned to my brother's chest, resting up against it as he strode towards the dungeons.

"Anna, you need to wake up. I know you're tired and you don't want to do the detention, but you must eat." I sighed as he carefully let my feet slide to the floor.

"Sevvy? Can I go home?" I mumbled, trying not to cry for the third time. He stiffened.

"Why? What's happened to make you so eager to get home?" I bit my lip and shook my head. "Anna, you have to stop that!"

"Stop what?" I asked, burying my face into his robe, inhaling the scent that was purely my brother's. He pushed me by the shoulders away from him and crunched down, looking me in the eyes as I pouted.

"You know what, Anastasia Eileen Prince! You can't push everyone away because you're scared or angry. And if you have a problem, it's your family that should be there to help you deal with it." I looked away. I heard him sigh and he pulled me back to his chest. I rested my head on it, listening to the steady sound of his heart. We sat there for quite some time.

After a while, he spoke again. "Anna, being a good ruler - which you will be, make no mistake of that - often means that you ask for help when you can't deal with it on your own. It doesn't mean you're weak. It doesn't mean that you're a coward, or that you can't handle the responsibilities that come with your station." He paused, and pulled me closer to him. "Anna, your abilities as a ruler shouldn't depend on how much you can do by yourself or how much you could do with your allies. No ruler has been known for that; you should be remembered because you knew when to fight and when it would serve you, and your people, better to back down. No one cares how much you do on your own, but they will remember and admire you for how often you needed help and weren't too proud to ask for it, insuring your people's survival. And it is much better to get used to asking for help now, instead of several years from now when more is at stake than a few hours of your time." He stroked my hair, and I closed my eyes. The silence filled the room, suffocating me, yet comforting me at the same time. I sniffled, trying with all my might not to break down; a crystalline tear rolled down my warm cheek, flushed from my earlier weeping, and dropped onto Sevvy's dark, heavy clothing.

I'm sorry, I couldn't resist a cliffie! And it seemed like the perfect place to stop! I also humbly apologize to you, my ever faithful readers, for the long delay in update. If you haven't checked my profile, then let me state now that this somewhat technologically challenged author had issues with the Internet, my Word Processor, and my life in general. I hope this was a sufficient update and that you don't want to maim me too horribly…right? Cuz, I mean, if you kill me then I can't update again and then you'd all be terribly upset…Of course, you cruel people out there could just revive me and kill me again…but I like to think you all will have mercy on this poor author! (:

Soo! Reviews are nice…and they help me update… you see, I have this terrible affliction, which, by the way, also had to do with my inability to update, that makes me unable to update any stories without sufficient reviewing first. I need reviews to live like people need air to breathe! And, yes, I realize that it makes me sound like I'm a totally separate species, but it works!

I'll try and get the update up soon! Lucky for you that it's almost summer, and that means I have more time to write! Sorry for rambling….I just realized how ling this A/N is…I think I'll close here with the words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

=pixi-styx1221


End file.
